sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warm Wishes from Northpeak Lodge (DoomyBoy)
Helpful Homeworld AU This story takes place in my helpful homeworld AU. The full history of the AU can be found here. Story Start! While the Diamonds and Earth share a beneficial relationship, there are still plenty of people who dislike them. These people don't tend to be the most honest individuals in the world and will stoop to almost any low to get their point across to the diamonds. Because of this, the diamonds take extreme lengths to protect the people they care about. Northpeak Lodge, for example, was once a privately owned ski resort. However it had fallen upon hard times, and when Blue Diamond offered to buy it for nearly twenty times what it have ever made for the owners, they did not think twice before agreeing. Currently Northpeak Lodge consists of a rather large and luxurious house that is completely surrounded by a natural minefield of Ice and Snow. It house twenty-five rubies, twelve pearls, and one sapphire, holly blue agate, and aquamarine, as well as a varying number of non-permanent tenants. All to keep a single human twelve year old safe. This particular human boy was named Eli. He had been found by a group of Amethysts when they recaptured an escaped corrupted gem. They had found a pair of bodies nearby where the two year old was, which they assumed to be his parents. Since Blue Diamond's scientist where the ones who accidentally allowed the corrupted gems to escape, Blue felt responsible and ended up taking the boy in. In the modern day Eli woke up in his fifth story bedroom. He gingerly slipped out of bed and expertly managed to step on his rug and not the cold floor. Slipping on a pair of shoes, he left the room and passed a ruby stationed outside his door. "Good morning Eli" said the ruby mundanely as she played a game on her phone, only half paying attention to the rest of the world. "Good morning Navy. I'm going to head downstairs. Please remember to tell Holly so she doesn't freak out like she did yesterday." "Uh huh." Navy didn't even attempt to listen to Eli. As soon as he left she returned to her game. ten minutes later when the groggy and not yet fully awake Eli finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Holly Blue Agate ran over to him, panicked! "Eli! Are you alright? Why didn't you call in before you left you room?! Did you fall on the steps? OH MY DIAMOND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED ISN'T IT! Quick, how many fingers am I holding up. "Coco." Said a remarkably un-phased Eli. Holly looked like she would faint. "Oh no I knew it you can't even..." "I'm fine Holly, I just want some..." A Sapphire walked into the room caring a steaming mug. "Hot Coco, like he's had every morning since he was five. You don't need future vision to predict that one." The Sapphire handed Eli the mug. "So...he's not hurt" Holly said, looking more embarrassed than upset. "I'm fine Holly, other than being kind of tired. I think we've had this conversation every morning since Navy discovered her game." Holly face-palmed. "Remind me to confiscate her phone later." Eli thanked Sapphire for the Coco as he headed into the kitchen. Aquamarine sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper while one of the Pearls was busy cooking. Eli was relieved to see that it was Cheery, one of the few gems who actually ''knew ''how to cook. "Good Morning Cheery, Aquamarine." "Good morning Eli!" responded Cheery. Aquamarine nodded as she read her newspaper. She was usually pretty quiet in the mornings.Cheery cheerily placed a plate of pancakes in front of an enthusiastic Eli. (alliteration is AWESOME!) Cheery elbowed Aquamarine as she walked by. "Tell him." "Oh, Right. Guess what Eli, your going to have a guest!" Aquamarine smiled as she lowered the newspaper. "Russel's coming over?" Aquamarine shook her head no. "Whitney? Steven? Thomas?" Aquamarine's smile widened as she shook her head. "Wait...Is is MOM!?!" Aquamarine nodded enthusiastically. "She said she's going to stop by later today, if nothing comes up." Eli turned to Sapphire, expectantly. "In nine out of ten realities she makes it...pretty soon, actually, you should probably get ready." Eli immediately ran to his room to get dressed. "Wait, what happened in the tenth?" Aquamarine inquired. "Oh, a small jet strike. Jet 2147 and his union decide that Jets deserve higher hazard pay. To be fair, there right, and in most realities Blue Diamond gives it to them. Excluding, the tenth reality." "That 2147 was always a problem, even back when he worked under me on colony 27b. Nice to see he did something with his life other than just complain." Holly shrugged as she went back to work. By the time Eli had arrived back downstairs blue diamond had arrived. "Mom!" Eli ran straight to his surrogate mother. "You made it!" "Sorry that I'm late, I had to deal with..." Blue Diamond stopped as Eli hugged her. " Hey, it's good to see you too Eli." Eli and his mother would go on to have a rather pleasant afternoon. i would record more of it but I feel it may be an invasion of privacy.